Miss you
by ToEvenExist
Summary: Owen and Amelia journeying through their issues. Coming to terms with their feelings and becoming parents.
1. Chapter 1: Miss you

"She's just so dramatic, she finds the drama where there is none!" Meredith moaned, sitting with Kepner and Maggie, in the staff room. Meredith stabbed pieces of food with her fork, emphasizing each word. Maggie remained silent, taking a long sip of her drink.

"She wasn't being that dramatic, she made very little fuss while handing over the case" April said, looking between the two women, trying to defend Amelia but not knowing how much had been said about her past.

"She's a damn neurosurgeon, All she needed to do was confirm the anencephaly"

"She seems off at the moment… maybe she's just sick with the flu" Maggie said. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"That baby won't survive, it's kind of understandable that Amelia wouldn't want to be involved" April said quickly, the looks she received in reaction made her realise she'd gone too far. Meredith opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening, Amelia walking in.

Amelia paused in her path towards the fridge. She saw Meredith first, and beside her Maggie, both looking confused and concerned, an expression she was sickeningly familiar with. April sat on a separate couch, she looked worried, "Amelia…" She said.

Amelia knew what she'd done almost instantly. She looked away from them, composing herself. She walked wordlessly to the sink, freezing there, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She didn't have the energy for this. Meredith said her name.

"No Meredith, not now" Amelia replied, her words came unexpectedly shaky and soft. Her hands shook as she gripped a glass and moved it under the tap. The silence in the room was engulfing and heavy. She took a sip of water, still with her back to them. They watched her, Maggie and Meredith looking between each other, then back at April.

Amelia put down the glass and closed her eyes. She felt tension wrap around her forehead painfully. April, watched her, tears in her eyes, ignoring Meredith and Maggie' eyes on her. She stood up slowly and walked to Amelia. "Amelia, I'm so so sorry" she said, quietly. Amelia remained still, bracing herself against the counter, eyes closed.

"I… I didn't know they…" April, whispered. Amelia nodded slightly, opening her eyes. "Amelia…" April said, seeing fear in Amelia's expression. She ran her eyes over her, seeing Amelia' hand resting on her stomach. When she looked back up, she met Amelia' blue gaze, heavy with tears. April' hand came to rest on her shoulder, she nodded, understanding. "Let's get out of here" April said, caressing Amelia' arm tenderly. Amelia nodded, letting April guide her from the room, eyes to the floor.

Meredith watch it all play out, annoyance turning to curiosity, turning, to worry, and guilt. Maggie stood up quickly, moving to the door. "No"" Meredith said, jumping up and reaching for Maggie. "Leave her" she said, slowly. She had a sense that something big was behind this. Something harrowingly huge. They stood in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, before quietly going on with their day.

-/-

"Nobody knows April" Amelia said, picking distractedly at the bread roll in her hand. "That… That you're pregnant?" April said. They were sat on a bench at the front of the hospital. The sun was close to setting. "No one knows" Amelia put down the bread, and laced her hands together, resting her head on them.

April watched her intently, she pursed her lips, looking out at the sky, she could feel the fear, radiating off of Amelia, almost tangible. "Amelia…Amelia… sit up…" April said. Amelia looked up at her, brows burrowed.

"Trust me…" she said, smiling softly. Amelia sat up, "close your eyes, and put your chin up" April said, doing it too. "Now breathe through your nose… and out through your mouth."

The sun beamed down, yellow light warming their cheeks. The air was cool. "You feel that…" April said. Amelia smiled, her cheeks dimpling. She hummed. April opened her eyes, looking to her. She took Amelia' hand in both of hers and closed her eyes again, feeling the light. "You'll be okay Amelia…" she said, her voice thick with sadness, so familiar with what Amelia was feeling. Amelia squeezed her eyes as she felt them warm with tears. She kept her face upturned to the sky, tears falling from her closed eyes. "I think so…" Amelia whispered, squeezing April' hand. April smiled wide, nodding, brushing Amelia's hand with her palm.

-/-

She was leaving for the day, she chose to leave through the ER in hopes of seeing him. She wanted to see him so much, to hold him and kiss him… to be held and kissed by him. She paused as she left the elevator. She saw April first, behind the reception desk. They smiled at one another, April nodded. April's focus shifted to behind Amelia, then back to her. She indicated with her head and before Amelia could turn she heard his voice. "Hi…"

"Hi" she said, they stood in front of one another.

"You heading off?" he said. She smiled softly, and nodded. "Me too…." he said. They walked together, slowly, as if savouring their time together. "Are you okay?" Amelia said, looking up at him. He smiled tightly, sadness in his eyes. "I'm okay… I miss you" he said. She nodded, dropping her head.

"You… are you okay?" they stepped out into the night.

"I miss you…" she stopped, turning to him, and looking up into his eyes. She saw pain there and dropped her head again. Before she could refuse he pulled her into his arms. They held each other tightly, eyes closed, both quiet, both still. They let go at the same time, hands brushing before hanging at their side. "See you tomorrow…" Amelia said, tearfully. Owen nodded, "See you tomorrow Amelia"

-/-

Meredith was warming food when she heard Amelia come through the door. Maggie looked at Meredith with wide eyes, before turning to see Amelia. Amelia thought about avoiding them both and going straight to bed, but decided it better to face them. She walked quietly into the room and sat down at the island next to Maggie. "Amelia… What April said…" Meredith said.

"I had a baby…" Amelia looked down at her hands, watching her fingers shake. "I never told Derek, or my Mom, or my sisters…." she looked up at them. Maggie's face was a picture she was familiar with, pity and love… and pity. Meredith's was something else… "He lived for forty three minutes…"

"Oh Amelia…"

"Don't Maggie…" Amelia said. She looked back down at her hands. Meredith continued to look at Amelia, waiting for her to continue, unwavering even as Maggie looked to her for affirmation. "I gave birth to him in LA, he… lived for forty three minutes… then he donated his organs" she watched as a tear ran along the back of her index finger.

"So… yeah… that's it…" she wiped her cheeks. She looked up, eyes fixing with Meredith's. Meredith smiled slightly, with sad eyes. She nodded. More tears fell on their own accord, but Amelia remained focused on Meredith, finding understanding there. She felt Maggie's hand on her back, rubbing up and down. "I'm sorry Amelia…" Maggie said. Amelia nodded firmly.

"You hungry…?" Meredith said, her words soft and warm. Amelia, chuckled wearily, looking to Maggie and resting her head on her shoulder briefly. "I am…"

"Good" Meredith said, and with that she turned back into the kitchen. Amelia let her head fall against Maggie's shoulder again. She breathed deeply, taking comfort in Maggie' hand caressing her back, feeling the heavy load she carries lighten, ever so slightly.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderful and Painful

_**Here you go, I'll be adding chapters frequently, some I write close to when I publish, some I bring over from my tumblr (toevenexist). But this will always be in the right timeline order. If you want to binge all my fics at once then head over to my tumblr, if not then I'll be updating this often. If I write a fic that doesn't fit in this timeline I'll release it as a one-shot xx**_

 _ **Enjoy x**_

Her body felt cold with dread as she watched everyone frantically trying to stabilise the mother and her unborn baby. She could see how wide Maggie's eyes were as she endeavoured to remain calm.

Amelia worried her hands together, trying to listen to what the surgeon's down in the OR were saying, over the top of all the ones talking beside her in the gallery.

She felt sick… seeing that women there, unconscious, in the hands of others... her baby's life in the hands of strangers. It quietened in the gallery, everyone focusing on the procedure again, with bated breath.

Amelia was barely conscious that her hands had found their way to her stomach. There was no sign of what lay beneath; her and Owen's child. It was still her secret; something that weighed on her every moment of the day. Each time a new symptom arose she wished so much that Owen was beside her. But every time she thought of telling him, the words would never form. Fear would bubble up into her being and she would shut down again.

If she'd had been aware of where her hands were or that they were absent-mindedly caressing her stomach, she may have also noticed Owen watching her with widening eyes. He stopped watching the procedure completely. Instead he observed Amelia's fearful eyes, day dreaming at the women on the table.

Her mouth was slightly open, in a worried frown, her hands… her hands. His eyes grew wide with realisation, mouth dropping open.

Her hands stilled suddenly and she turned her head, meeting Owen's eyes. She pulled her hands away suspiciously quickly and looked pointedly back to Maggie. But Owen could sense a change. She pressed her lips together tightly, her bottom lip curled. She glanced back over at Owen. He held her gaze.

She took in his expression, he was worried, his eyes were heavy. She dropped her head, leaning forward, hands gripping the chair either side of her legs.

Owen could see her trying to breath evenly. She looked up at him again, her face twisting as she tried not to cry. She stood quickly, turning away from him. She held onto the wall for a moment, head in her other hand, before walking quickly from the room.

Just as she slipped from the room Owen jumped up and sped after her. He did it in such a way that pulled people attention away from the surgery and onto him.

"Amelia…" Owen called, as he came out into the hall. He expected to have to run after her. But she was waiting. Leaning against the wall, holding her face in her hands. "Amelia…" he said, moving to her. Owen held her shoulder, she was shaking. "Amelia… are you… are you" he couldn't say the word. He knew how much it terrified her.

She sank down to the ground. Owen stood before her. "Amelia whats going on?" he said.

She hiccuped as she cried and Owen dropped down beside her. Concern overwhelming him so, that he felt his eyes burning in reaction.

"Amelia… Please… talk to me"

He sat with his side to the wall and pulled Amelia against him, cocooned between his legs. She just cried… she cried hard. Her inability to pull herself together pained him more than he thought possible.

He rocked her, holding her firmly. "It's okay… you're okay" he whispered again and again into her ear.

She slowly calmed. She said his name, her voice was raspy with emotion. He hummed, still rocking her gently, not loosening his hold.

She began to breath deeper, fidgeting her hands slightly, wiping her face even as tears continued to fall.

She looked up at Owen, pulling his gaze into hers. "I'm sorry O… I'm so…" she cried. He smiled that sad way he can and let himself fall fast into her eyes. "For better or worse…" he said.

"I am…" she said, but he already knew. "I am pregnant" she said softly. He nodded, brushing away the tears as they fell from her eyes.

"I…" she looked past him, searching for the words. "I really want this Owen… I do… I want everything to be okay… but" she whimpered, inhaling sharply as all the worst outcomes flooded her mind. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Owen pressed his lips against her temple, kissing her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"If...If it's not okay…" her voice wavered as she spoke, her whole body shaking. He held her as tight as he could, moving his arms trying to better encapsulate her.

He looked off into the distance as he sat there. Tears pooling in his eyes. "Amelia…" he said, as she hiccupped.

"Whatever happens, you'll never be alone" he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "When it's painful, you won't be alone... and when it's wonderful…" she smiled sadly, he cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "When its wonderful… I'll be there for that too" he said. She pursed her lips, looking into each of his eyes. She nodded, running her hands up and down his arm. She nodded her again, "Okay…" he said.

"Yeah" she said, breathing in and sitting up straight. "This… is going to be hard for me Owen… really hard..."

"Just talk to me… I need you to tell me…" she nodded again, resting her chin on her knee. She turned her head to the side, looking into his eyes. He kissed her and she leaned into it, sighing.

"We should probably get up off this floor before we catch something" Owen uttered into her hair. She chuckled, agreeing.

They stood up together, never breaking contact. Amelia leaned into him heavily. "You want to go back in there?" he asked. She looked up at him, twisting her lips to the side. "Do I look like I've just has a mental breakdown?" she smiled.

"Well" he turned her to face him, holding her shoulders and examining her exaggeratedly. He wiped her face, pat her cheeks and ruffled her hair in rapid speed, she laughed, flinching her eyes shut as he blew a puff of air at her face.

"Not now" he said, smiling. She grinned, shivers running through her as she laughed, She'd missed him. He stopped laughing, calm washing over him. He smiled at her. They looked at each other… in that way that said 'I love you' without words. He reached for her hand, taking it in his.

TBC.

Reviews very welcome x


	3. Chapter 3: Don't you dare

Here's a little Drabble :) Enjoy x

"Amelia, these are out of date" Owen shouted from the kitchen. They'd just returned home from work. It was a little under two weeks since they'd sorted things out between them. He was excitedly coming to terms with all the new things that Amelia being pregnant entailed. The yogurt was a hilarious example. "What?" She wailed back.

"These yogurts" he said, looking down at the box again. She ran in, as if scared he'd throw them away. "No, no, no, they only went off yesterday! There's just two left! I'll eat them today!" She was getting a little flustered at the idea of going without. He smirked, "Amelia I'll get you some more!"

She pouted, a mischievous look on her face. "Owen, these…" she lunged at him, going to grab them but he was too quick, holding them beyond her reach. "Are perfectly fine! Owen, please! I want one now!" She wined.

He laughed incredulously, "you wouldn't want one right now if I hadn't brought it up" She jumped, one hand on his shoulder, using him as support. He swapped hands. "OWEN! Why are you doing this to me, you don't understand, I need those!" She backed down, crossing her arms.

"Amelia, I'll go right now and get you some more. You shouldn't be risking it" The whole time he spoke, he was backing up towards the trash can.

Amelia caught onto what he was doing. "Owen" she warned, he opened one of the yogurts. "Owen, don't, I won't eat it" she said, eyes wide, watching his every move.

She moved towards him, hands out. "Well then this won't matter then" he said, pouring one into the bin. She ran up beside him, "Owen!" She whined.

He saw her focus go from the discarded yogurt in the bin, to the one tucked under his arm. He backed away, "Amelia, I will literally go right now! I promise" He was smiling at her. He moved to the sink, pealing back the lid. "Owen no…" he gave her a one sided smile. "Don't you dare" she said, she looked serious but he could still see the mischief in her eyes. He poured. Amelia groaned and stormed out the room.

"Amelia… I'm sorry, I'm just not going to let you eat food that's gone bad" he said, suddenly rethinking his actions. Amelia came back in and threw his jacket at him, then his keys. "Off you go then? You made a promise" she grinned. He smiled back at her brightly.

She raised her eyebrows, prompting him into action. "Alright, alright, I'm going" he said as he headed to the door. Amelia strolled over to the sink, shaking her head. "Love you" she heard him call.

"Yeah, yeah" she laughed, running the tap and watching her yogurt wash away.

TBC.

Reviews Welcome xxx


	4. Chapter 4: The Distance

Here's another chapter, this was actually my first ever Fic! I hope you enjoy it xx

The heaviness in her lower abdomen both freaked her and made her chest tighten with tentative joy. She gently placed her hand there, keeping an eye on the road and the other hand on the steering wheel. They were stuck solid in traffic, so she needn't really. Owen was asleep next to her, he'd driven for four hours already and it was getting late. His breathing was laboured in his deep sleep, he snorted a little and jumped, but not waking, he settled back against the window with a soft thud. Amelia gazed at him, and laughed gently, his presence easing her nerves in an instant.

She inhaled slowly, and exhaled, looking back at the road. She turned off the engine, they hadn't moved for ten minutes. The cease of the hum awoke Owen, but she hadn't noticed.

She let her head fall against the headrest and both her hands brushed her flat stomach. She was just barely pregnant, yet she had already began to feel the effects. The heaviness in her stomach was something she hadn't noticed the first time round. She closed her eyes and savoured the silence.

"Hey" Owen said gently, a rasp in his voice. Amelia didn't jump, she just smirked slightly and turned her head. "Watching me eh?" she said, her eyes glinting in the white light of the street lamps.

"Maybe" he said, sitting up and adjusting himself in the seat so that he was facing her. He reached his hand out and she lifted one of hers to allow him space. "You okay?" he asked her, looking from his hand to her eyes. "Yeah… just, feeling that pressure"

He smiled sympathetically. "The little ladybug in there's trying to get comfortable" he smiled wide, his happiness radiating, Amelia soaked it up and chuckled breathily, her eyes burning with tears. She nodded.

"How long was I asleep?" he said, keeping his hand there.

"Hours" Amelia said as she stretched her back as much as she could, her arms folding at the elbows above her head. "You kept doing that snorting thing… so cute" she said, laughing. She began stroking his hand and arm lightly with her fingertips.

"Nope" he said, defiantly, "I'm not cute, I'm too manly for that" he said smirking as he lifted his chin with exaggerated confidence.

"Weeellll" Amelia said highly, dragging out the word and tilting her head towards him, smiling all the way up to her eyes. "Seemed pretty cute to me". He shook his head and kissed her, she moaned softly at the feeling of him, the love so rich and real. He wrapped his arms around her tight and held firm as she relaxed against his chest. She sighed.

"There must be an accident" Owen observed, his focus on the cars ahead, all with their engines off. Amelia hummed. "Hey, we can swap back, you need to sleep" He said, looking down at her, his brows furrowing slightly with concern. Her eyes were closed. "No, I'm awake" she said, unconvincingly, her eyes still closed. He chuckled. She mumbled something about him being warm. "Come on, I'm coming round" he said easing her upright, she watched him opening the door and getting out before making any movement herself. He was around the car and in front of her before she could even fully stand. "Wow so eager" she said. He gripped onto her forearms as she stood, steadying her. "You alright?"

"Yup" She said, choosing not to disclose the wave of dizziness, one that she was beginning to grow accustomed to whenever she stood up. He seemed to always see right through her though, she could tell by the way he always seemed to be helping her up.

He watched her walk around the car before climbing in. She flopped in with a huff. Leaning over to turn the radio on. "Don't you want to sleep?" Owen spoke through the sound of 70's country music.

"Yeah, but I sleep better when there's some noise" She said, cranking the chair back. "Especially to your lovely voice" she said half sarcastically, side glancing at him as she got comfortable. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" he said smiling, pointing at her briefly.

"Aahh, you're alright I guess" she said, smirking as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands against her stomach.

The car interior illuminated red as the car ahead of them came to life. Slowly all the cars around and ahead of them started to ebb forward. Owen hummed absentmindedly to the music as he began to drive, singing some of the words he knew. He had thought Amelia was asleep. He looked over at her and saw her gently smile. "Lovely" she said softly, before succumbing to sleep.

TBC.

Reviews Welcome xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Completely Real

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay! thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them xx

Enjoy:

Alex awoke with a start. Someone was screaming. He leapt of out bed and saw Amelia, crying in her sleep. She was curled up on her side, shaking.

Alex crouched at her side, scared to put his hands on her. "Amelia…" he said firmly. "Amelia… wake up"

"Screw it" he said, sitting on the bed and shaking her, "Amelia, wake up" she flew up towards him, screaming. Tears running down her face.

He held her tight, not letting her struggle away. "Blood. Blood everywhere" she said, "blood." She was hyperventilating. "I'm bleeding…" she wailed. Alex pulled away, "where?" he said, his face contorting with worry.

Amelia pulled the blanket away from her, looking down. She gasped, there was nothing, no blood. she brushed her hand around the surface, searching.

"You're okay, you're fine" he said, soothing her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "My baby" she cried, swallowing some nausea.

She took deep breaths, leaning against the wall. "Hey, lie down, breathe deep okay" he said, moving off the bed.

"Thank you" she whispered, her hand pressed to her forehead as she relaxed against the mattress.

The door opened then, it was dim in the room so Owen was only aware of Alex. "Hey, sorry, I thought Amelia would be in here" he said, rubbing his face tiredly, "I don't know where she is…"

"I'm here" she said, her voice strained from crying. Alex looked to her, giving her shoulder a squeeze, "thank you" she said again. He nodded, getting up and crossing Owen at the door.

"Hey, what's wrong, Owen said, by her side immediately. She felt the tears again as she thought about it.

"I… I had a dream… a nightmare… I was bleeding… I was losing the baby" she said, crying again. He clambered onto the bed, enveloping her. She sobbed, "so much blood" she cried.

He felt his eyes welling with tears as he took it in. "It's alright, we're okay, the baby is safe… okay, it was a horrible dream. It wasn't real" he said. She calmed, controlling her breathing. "This here now is real, you hear my heart?" He asked. She hummed tearfully, nodding. "My breathing?"

"Yep" she whispered softly.

"This is real… everything is just perfect, okay"

He held her tight, feeling so comfortably tethered there, to her, and their family.

Fin


	6. Chapter 6: Keep

Enjoy x

"Amelia, isn't that surgery a little long?" Owen was standing beside her gazing at the board. He squeezed the pen in his hand, watching Amelia roll her eyes. "No it isn't" is all she said.

She kneaded her knuckles into the small of her back. Owen watched her intently as she read the board, she fidgeted, arching her back and rolling her shoulders. He looked down at her barely there bump. She felt his eyes on her and sighed. "Owen watching me every second of the day is starting to become very annoying" She said, turning to him, hands on her hips.

He ducked his head, folding his arms over his chest. "I get it Owen, I do, but please. You're crowding me" she ran her fingers under the collar of his lab coat. "I… I, Amelia"

"At least… Try and do it without me noticing?" she brushed her palm down his arm and grasped his hand. He laughed, nodding.

"I'll try…" He looked up at the board again. "Eight hours though Amelia… I really don't think…"

"Owen…" She groaned letting go of his hand and walking over to the reception desk.

"Your back… and… and your feet" She stood, smirking down at the touch screen in her hand. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her. She gazed at him in silence. He shook his head leaning down to peck her on the lips. "I'll be up in the gallery when I can be" he said.

"Mmmhmm" she turned and walked away.

There were a number of times during her surgery that she thought Owen may have been right. Towards the end her feet felt painfully hugged by her shoes, and her back was beginning to throb.

She closed her eyes briefly and breathed an even breath, pausing her work. She opened them and looked up at the gallery, meeting Owen's gaze. She looked back at the patient instantly, the worry in Owens expression only making the pain worse.

"Dr Shepherd… Would you like me to close?" Edwards said, interrupting Amelia from her thoughts. Edwards had been watching her throughout, glancing up at Dr Hunt every time Amelia winced, or arched her back. Amelia sighed. "Um…Please" she said, stepping back from the table. She looked up at the gallery as she excited the OR, seeing Owen' hair flash as he left.

"Hey" she heard Owen running up behind her. She was ambling down the hall, on her way to pick up her belongings. Owen placed his hand on her back, sending shivers down her spine. She had to fight the urge to stop and fall asleep in his arms. "Owen don't"

"What?"

"Maybe eight hours was too long okay" he followed her into the locker room. He sighed, watching her pulling her things together. "Amelia… maybe just pull up a stool every now and then?"

She pouted, rubbing her face tiredly. She leaned against the door frame and closed her eyes as Owen packed his stuff. "Everything's just happening so fast" She said, eyes still closed. Owen pulled his bag over his head and stood, watching her leaning heavily against the door frame, bobbing forward slightly as she fought exhaustion. "Let's go home" he whispered, brushing her cheek with his fingertip. She opened her eyes slowly, delving into his. "Hold me" she said, unmoving from her spot at the door. He smiled, head lulling to the side. "Come on then" he smirked, cupping her shoulders and allowing her to fall weightily into him.

She sighed loudly, leaning against him. She breathed deeply, "You smell so good" she mumbled. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "So do you… now let's get home." She groaned, letting him drag her into the hall.

"Owen, what the hell is this?" She stood, clad in one of his t shirts and a pair of his trousers.

"If you mean the bean bag chair, then… Riggs wanted to get rid of it and I said we'd have it" he said from the bedroom. She folded her arms, looking down at it, confusion contorting her face. "O, Why?" he came in and stood behind her, hands resting on her shoulders. She leaned against him. "I had one as a kid, they're so comfortable"

"You were a kid Owen"

"This one's big." She laughed, pulling his hands to her stomach.

"Yeah, I see that!"

"Hey, try it, You'll see" she looked up at him.

"If I get down there, I will never get up Owen"

"If you sit on it, and don't find it comfortable, I'll throw it away" He turned her around and pushed on her shoulders. She laughed, allowing him to guide her down.

"Well?" He said, watching her relax into the giant beanbag.

"Damn Owen" She sighed, closing her eyes. He laughed.

"It's good?"

"So good" she sighed again, one hand smoothing slowly over her stomach. "We keep" she said, opening her eyes. "Okay now help me up, or I'll stay here all night" she reached up for him.

"Hmmm… What will you do for me in return?"

"Owen…" she opened and closed her hands.

"Alright,…" he said, pulling her up, "You can't say I'm not a great husband"

"Never" she said, and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm going to bed" she said, muffled by his lips.

""No way. I am too, damn we're alike" she shook her head, taking his hand and pulling him to their bedroom.

"We should get married" she said. She climbed into bed and flopped against the pillows.

"We should have a baby" He said, climbing in after her. She grinned, fiddling with her wedding ring. He looked to her ring animatedly. "Oh my…" he laughed, pulling her hand to his face, kissing her ring. He moved his hand under the covers, slipping his palm under her shirt.

"Oh my, all in one night!" he laughed, pulling her across the mattress, tight against him. She laughed, eyes drooping shut. He kissed her softly, the corner of her lips, and her neck. She moaned. "O…"

"Mmnnn"

"I want to… but… I'm so tired" he kissed her gently, tenderly.

"S'okay, Sleep" he said, smoothing his hand along her spine. He watched her fidget a little before settling, with a long sigh. He traced small circles against her stomach, until she began to breathe deep and even.

TBC.

Reviews welcome x


	7. Chapter 7: Valentines Day

I hope you enjoy this one. It was my second ever fic!

xxx

"Owen!" Amelia stood at the river edge, the calm waves rolling forward and licking the caps of her shoes. "Fuck, fuck fuck…" he squealed, his voice at an octave she thought she'd never hear from him. Amelia laughed heartily, watching him running into the water naked, his hair so bright in the light of the orange sunset. She looked down at her clothes, hesitantly. He was waist deep now, beckoning her with his smile and his eyes, his everything. "Damn it Owen!" she said, breathily, kicking off her boots and standing, sock clad, in the sand, taking off the rest of her clothes.

He watched shamelessly, with a wide, beaming smile. He ducked down into the water, and yelped at the temperature. As he watched her, tentatively move towards him, he was overwhelmed with love for her. She could see him scanning her, her shape was changing, and he was more enamoured by her than ever. "Amelia.." he said. Shaking his head in astonishment.

She smiled, arms out, hands reaching for his, gasping as the water engulfed her swollen stomach.

He moved towards her and then pulled her through the water, her feet leaving the river bed. He pulled them in deep, his feet were still planted into the ground, but she was relying on him to keep her afloat.

They were laughing in short bursts, and catching their breath. Owen held her almost facing him, but slightly to the side, his hand smoothing over her small bump. She sighed at the feeling of it all and let her head relax against his shoulder. The setting sun was warm against her skin, and its light danced on the water's surface.

She could feel their baby rolling reassuringly inside her. Owen was so warm wrapped around her. She thought for a moment of how she managed to get here, to a moment so perfect.

"Happy birthday" Owen said. Amelia smiled, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. "Ha ha" she said sarcastically.

"Wedding anniversary?" He said, with exaggerated question in his tone. She smirked again, looking pointedly into his eyes, "Owen" she said.

"Oh my god is the baby coming?" she threw her head back and groaned in a laugh.

"Owen, you" he stopped her with a kiss. Her feet were caressing his shins as they flailed softly against the current. They held each other tighter as the river curled and coiled around them. He smiled into the kiss and she did too, both opening their eyes.

"Happy Valentines day"

"That's the one" she said, kissing him again.

They stayed there for some time, laughing and swimming, until the sun disappeared over the horizon and the sky turned pale blue.

"Hate to ruin the moment…" Amelia said, her lips curving into a lopsided smile. He could already guess what she was going to say. "I need food."

"Right" he said, smirking at her, he started to walk to the shore, holding her at his side like a child on his hip. As they got to shallower water, Amelia swung her legs down to touch the floor, but Owen held her up at the same height. She cackled and held onto him. "You're going to do your back in" she said

"Oh it's okay, my wife is a neurosurgeon" he said, matter-of-factly.

"Is she now, I hope she's good?"

"Please" he said, rolling his head in mock shock "She's the best." He put her down on the dry sand and walked over to their rental car, opening the trunk and pulling out towels. "Hey, you planned this?" She said. She stood, covering her breasts with one arm and cupping her stomach with the other as he walked over and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

He shrugged in reply, grinning as he dried himself. "How did you know I'd even follow you in?" she said, just standing wrapped in the towel, enjoying its warmth.

"You wouldn't let me go in all by myself" he said, pulling on some of his clothes. She was yet to move, she just pulled the towel around her and watched him. "You going to get dressed?"

The question subtly startled her and she realised he was dressed and she was still wrapped in a towel. "I'm warm now" is all she said, shrugging her shoulders. He sighed and smiled that way he does and started to use his towel to dry her legs. He walked around and delicately dried her hair. She leaned her head into his hands and closed her eyes, bathing in the comfort. "Gah I love you" she said.

"I know" he grinned toothily at her, she was becoming so soppy. He gathered all her clothes throwing them into a pile by her feet. She finally took off the towel and dabbed her chest and stomach with it. She leaned on Owen's shoulders as he crouched at her feet, lifting on her underwear. He kissed her belly quickly before grabbing her shorts and putting them on her. She smiled as he stood up with her shirt and bra in his hands, but then grimaced, looking at the bra "I think I'll leave the bra till we're back at the villa."

"Alright" he laughed, holding out her shirt for her. He knew that was it for the bra today, she had a major aversion to them at the moment and he wasn't complaining.

—-

As soon as they were in the car and on they way back to the holiday villa, exhaustion hit them both. They had come from Addison's late last night after having spent the day socialising with all of Amelia's LA family. The next morning had been spent in bed, no sleeping involved. And now both were beat, Amelia especially so. She fell asleep almost as soon as he began to drive.

When they arrived, he sat for a moment just looking at her. He wondered whether to wake her, looking down at the curve of stomach he decided otherwise, she was only four months gone, the bump was substantial, but he could still lift her.

She awoke half way between the car and the front door, "Your back Owen" she said softly. "Remember when I told you about my wife" he said, unlocking the front door, and opening it with his elbow. "You've got to stop lifting me soon" she said, as he laid her down on the sofa, and went to lock the car.

Amelia nestled into the pillows, wrapping her arms around her body, her eyes drifting shut.

–

She awoke what felt like minutes later to Owen moving her. She jumped slightly and held onto his arm. "Sorry… I was rolling you off your back" he said, apologetically. She looked around and noticed a fire alight in the fire place, and the smell of food cooking. Sitting up, she smoothed down her shirt and ran a hand through her matted hair. Owen chuckled, his heart swelling, at her befuddled expression and her disheveled appearance. Half standing, he kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen. She stretched, her hands reaching up, yawning loudly. "How long have I been asleep?" she called to him. "Uuuh" he said, poking his head out of the kitchen to look at the clock, "about an hour and a half" he said, dipping back into the kitchen. Amelia sighed and stood slowly, holding onto the end of the sofa, bracing through the dizziness she had been assured was normal.

"Did you sleep?" She asked, leaning in the doorway. "Yeah, for about twenty minutes." Amelia spotted some sliced cheese on the counter, Owen followed her focus and laughed, passing some to her. "Baby's got good taste" he said, "nothing too weird yet" he bent down by the oven and checked on the food, deciding it needed another ten minutes. "Well you just wait…" She said, thinking back to her last pregnancy, she's been pushing herself to tell him more, it felt healthy. "In my last pregnancy I was all about apple slices, with this squirty cheese with little chocolate chips" she was smiling, her eyes looking past him to the window, as if she were seeing the memory there. He laughed loud, "that sounds delicious" he said, moving to her and pulling her mind back to him. "Well it's your lucky day because I've prepared just that"

She giggled, leaning into him and relishing in his embrace, in his steady, grounding, heart beat.

TBC.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews welcome x


	8. Chapter 8: I'm not cute

Enjoy x

The day started like they always did; Amelia waking up to an empty pillow beside her. However, empty pillow often didn't mean empty bed. Warm breath against her bare stomach confirmed that.

Her vest had been pushed up to the underside of her breasts, and a clammy forehead was pressed against her bump. She awoke to this most mornings, it brought tears to her eyes every time. As they were progressing through the pregnancy she found her fears were becoming smaller, like they were becoming a memory of a feeling, something she could observe rather than carry. She'd never had the chance to experience it all through the father's eyes before, and every time she saw his the joy, and his awe, every time she'd wake up to him, sleeping, and probably overheating, under the covers, her chest ached with happiness and love, so strong it should scare her, but it didn't.

She maneuvered her hand through the covers and found the top of his head. She threaded her fingers through his hair and sighed. It was still dark outside, she's been in the habit of waking half an hour before their alarm went off, due to their offspring's inconvenient waking hours; she winced slightly at the delivery of a sharp nudge to the ribs.

She felt Owens hand on her thigh, his thumb against her belly, moving back and forth. She closed her eyes, feeling herself being pulled back to sleep. They're baby rolled heavily and Amelia groaned, unconsciously pulling her knees up towards her. "Shhh baby, don't be doing that now" she felt Owens warm words against her, his hand caressed her stomach soothingly, tickling her waist , moving around to her back. His warm lips graced her, kissing again and again. The baby' motion slowed, and stilled. Amelia's eyes closed again, and she exhaled, releasing the tension that had built only moments before.

His kisses continued, moving up, from her stomach, to her breasts, ever so softly, along her neck, to her lips. He kissed her firmly on the lips, then the forehead before pulling her close. "You're so warm" she said sleep husking her voice. He hummed.

"I don't want to go to work today" He sighed, his words drooped as he fought sleep. She hummed. "Baby's' sleepin, I'm sleepin" she murmured, nestling against him.

They slept another ten minutes before the alarm rang, they both groaned and Owen reluctantly moved first, they'd been leaving the phone in a place where someone had to get up to get it, after too many oversleeping incidents.

Amelia remained in bed, not moving a muscle. "Amelia" Owen said, standing at the end of the bed, checking his phone. "Wake me when you've showered" her words were muffled by the pillow. He stood at the end of the bed, smiling down at her sleeping form.

–

Amelia burst into the bathroom just as Owen rinsed his hair of conditioner. "Morning" he said, she grumbled her reply as she slumped onto the toilet, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed as she relieved herself.

She sat there for so long Owen was sure she'd fallen asleep. "Am…" He began, startling her into motion. She washed her hands and waddled back into the bedroom. "Hey, you're waddling" Owen shouted after her, laughing his words, he was enamoured by every new manifestation of the pregnancy. "No I'm not! I was…" she paused, "I was stepping over the matt"

"Ahh, I see" he said, biting his tongue.

She was halfway through her fifth month and she was beginning to notice people treating her differently at work, patients and colleagues. Owen had found her in tears a few days previous and after consoling her, discovered that she was reacting to being called cute by an intern, something she felt hugely undermined her intellect. So she had discreetly started trying to hide certain aspects of her pregnancy, one said aspect, was her waddle.

She had been shocked when Meredith had pointed it out at first. She spoke to Arizona that day, asking why it was happening so early. Apparently the baby was sitting quite low and was quite large, which can cause an early waddle.

Owen found it somewhat entertaining. He'd watch her at work from afar, actively trying to walk without rocking foot to foot, and as soon as she was alone, she'd give in, tiredly swaying, her hands around the underside of her bump, pulling up to ease the pressure. Sometimes she'd catch his eye, and they'd smirk at each other. Owen would shake his head and she's role her eyes.

Owen left the bathroom and saw Amelia back in bed, cocooned in all the blankets. "Amelia… what are you doing?" She groaned in reply.

He sat down on the bed, his hand finding the curve of her waist. "I'm not going to work" She grumbled.

"Okay… why?"

She huffed, poking her eyes up over the blanket to look at him. "You'll tell me I'm being stupid" she said, ducking back under the covers. He pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling. "No I won't, tell me whats going on."

She lowered the blanket from her face completely, revealing tearful eyes, and rosy cheeks. Her lip rolled, "Hey, hey…" Owen got up and lifted the duvet, climbing under, and pulling her to him. She cried against him, "I feel like a weak link, I can't do it all how I used to and everyone resents that. They think I'm a joke!" She cried, the last part no more than a whisper.

"Amelia!" Owen said, looking down at her, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"I'm not cute Owen! I'm a neurosurgeon, I'm… I'm"

"Badass! Amelia! You're Amazing. Not one person thinks any less of you! I don't know where you're getting this!" He paused, looking into her eyes, she closed hers and buried her head against his chest. He soothed his hands across her back, kneading gently into her lower back. "I've never been more proud of you Amelia! Look what you're doing! You are growing a baby! Our baby! And you're as good of a surgeon as you have ever been. So what you've had to make some changes, but you're still doing what you're best at, no one resents you, and cute isn't that bad is it?" She turned her head, looking up at him.

"It means short and pregnant, and lesser, and less… it means less" she was crying again.

"Oh Amelia, please don't read into this, they don't mean that" He sighed, holding her head in his hand, smoothing her hair. "I know" she cried. "I'm thinking too much about it, I'm just so… So damn emotional! I can't help it! I hate this!" She sobbed. He looked at her, and she looked up at him, eyes puffy and red, she sniffled. "We should get ready" she said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to pull herself together. He looked at her, biting his bottom lip. He didn't want her going to work like this. "No. Right… we're pulling a sicky" he said, she furrowed her brows.

"Owen, we can't"

"We can't help that we both got the norovirus, plus Kepner owes me for covering her shift on Saturday, and you don't have any surgeries planned, plus they're trying out your maternity cover today, so we're doing this okay" He said, as he pulled his phone from his back pocket, and scrolled through it looking for Bailey's number. "We'll watch crappy TV, eat crappy food, and just take a day." Amelia resided, flopping against the pillow, watching Owen intently. "I love you O, thanks for putting up with me" She said. He looked at her her, his lips stretching into a smile. "I wouldn't change you for the world."

TBC.

Reviews welcome x


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**Hey sorry for the wait, I've been very busy with uni but I'm free now!. I'm uploading another one of my other stories 'Home' with chapters that could have been used for this, but I didn't want to mess up the time line to please do check that out!**

She knew something was wrong from the moment she woke that morning. Owen had known too but she insisted she was fine. Her hands shook, as did her knees as she stood at the kitchen side waiting for the kettle to boil. She gripped onto the draw handle so tight, her knuckles were white.

She blew out a puff of air, and swallowed back some nausea. "Amelia…" Owen was observing her from where he sat at the kitchen island. "It's fine, it's just morning sickness Owen, I'll feel better soon". She said, lifting the kettle unsteadily. She missed, pouring water onto the counter top, she swore and slammed it down.

Owen was by her side in an instant, he wrapped his arm around her and guided her to a seat. She leaned heavily against her hands, feeling sleep grappling at the edges of her consciousness. Owen's warm palm against her back brought her back, he placed a steaming mug at her side. She held it in both hands and inhaled the steam. "You come to me today, okay?" Owen said sternly, sitting opposite her, "If you're still feeling bad?"

"I won't be needing to" she said.

Amelia was paged to the ER for what felt to be the hundredth time that morning. She stood before the elevator on the neuro floor. She looked up at the floor level display, noticing the light was off. She glanced at the stairs, sighing exasperatedly. She pressed her hand to her abdomen, and squeezed her eyes shut as they burned with tears. She hiccuped slightly, backing up against the wall, hidden by a large trolley. Her head was thumping and she was coming to the end of her rope.

Her abdomen twinged painfully, she encircled it firmly with her arms, sliding down the wall. She tried to pull her knees up towards her but was physically unable. She couldn't prevent her sobbing now. Nausea was building, only exacerbating her crying.

Arizona grasped blindly at her pager as she observed the blood work results of a patient. She looked down at it and furrowed her brows in concern. She excused herself and started into a brisk walk, she too, glanced at the elevator display, seeing it was off before moving towards the stairs, ascending to neuro. She saw Amelia from the stairwell. "Amelia" she said, out of breath, kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry, I, I didn't know who… who to call, Owen would… He's… the ER" she sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay, can you tell me whats wrong?"

Amelia, pulled her knees up closer, either side of the stomach and took a slow and steady breath, regaining some composure. "I, I've felt unwell all morning, my… my head, and nausea, I feel shaky, dizzy, may… maybe it's normal, we've just been so busy today"

"Okay…. Right, can you get up?" Arizona said, her eyes scanning over Amelia. Amelia looked down, at her bump and ran her palm across it, smoothing down her scrubs. "I had some pain… I, I don't know"

Arizona nodded, "Okay, I'll be back in a second, don't move, okay?"

Arizona returned with a wheel chair. Owen was a step behind her, he gasped when he saw her and fell to his knees in front of her. "Amelia… What happened?" Seeing him only made Amelia cry more. "I'm sorry" she wept, Owen leaned towards her, holding her. She stopped crying.

"Guys" Arizona prompted, she moved the wheelchair against the trolley. Owen wrapped his arms around her back and lifted. She groaned quietly, as her headache spiked. Arizona pushed the wheelchair across the neuro floor towards the other elevator. Owen fussed over her, asking questions, squeezing her shoulder. Amelia rested her head low, in her hand. They passed Edwards, who was unsurprised. She'd been worriedly trying to take some of the neuro load today.

On the maternity floor, Amelia was sinking tiredly into a bed. As soon as she was horizontal it became almost impossible to keep her eyes open. "Okay Amelia, we're going to take some bloods now okay? And I'm going to have a feel of your stomach okay" Arizona was talking loudly, seeing Amelia falling asleep. "Owen I need her coherent for this bit, can you keep her awake?" Arizona said as she peeled back Amelia' shirt. Owen nodded, crouching beside the bed, The nurse who'd just taken blood samples closed the door behind her and the buzz of the hospital floor left the room.

"Amelia, sweetie" he said, smoothing her hair back. She groaned.

"O" She said, her hand coming to grasp his forearm. "Mmm cold" she said, shrugging her shoulders. Owen looked down at her exposed bump and then up at Arizona, who was setting up the ultrasound machine. "You can cover her legs" Owen was already pulling out the blanket from under her as she said this.

"Okay, Amelia, open your eyes for me?" Arizona said. "I'm going to feel around your stomach, and can you tell me if there's any pain?" Amelia nodded. Owen pulled a chair up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder and holding her hand with the other. Arizona began palpating her stomach starting at the top. Amelia's eyes closed again. "Amelia" Owen said, squeezing her shoulder. She opened her eye's deliberately wide, and breathed in deep "I'm awake" she said, more to convince herself than anyone else. "Any pain?" Arizona asked, still probing. "No" Amelia looked into Owen's eyes. "I'm sorry Owen."

"Stop Amelia, no apologizing okay" She hummed in reply, pulling his hand up and kissing it. She winced suddenly. "Ow" she said, wincing again as Arizona pressed the other side.

"Okay, it seems like round ligament pain, I'll do an ultrasound now to double check." Owen leant in, pressing a kiss to her forehead, she nuzzled towards him, her eyes falling shut. Owen looked up at Arizona, "It's okay. I'll only be looking, she doesn't need to be awake." Owen nodded, watching a Arizona squeezed on the gel.

She awoke a little while later when Arizona entered the room. "Hey, feeling any better?" she said, Amelia nodded. She tried to sit up, but Owen pressed against her shoulder. "Hang on" he said, raising the head of the bed slightly. "Slowly, your blood pressure is quite low" she said, "But…" She was disconnecting the empty drip, "I think you can go home"

"Yeah? She's okay?" Owen said, smiling softly down at Amelia.

"Now, I don't want you rushing, you've been overdoing it, you have to rest, at least for the rest of this week, that means, no work, lots of sleep, lots of food, no stress. And after this week, I recommend that you start consciously sharing some of your workload and cutting down" She looked from Amelia to Owen, receiving a nod from both of them. "We can go now?" Owen said.

"Yes, you can… but Amelia, you're leaving here on wheels okay, you've had a long day, just to be safe." Owen expected some witty retort, but she just let him help her sit up, and nodded, hands either side of her stomach. This only increased his concern for her, he swallowed it back.

He firmly held both her hands as she stood on shaky legs. "Owen…" she could see the fear in his eyes, and the love. "It's okay, I'm okay", she smiled then, in that way he can't resist, and he smiled back, laughing briefly, relief finally creeping in.

Maggie and Meredith met them at home. Maggie visited at the hospital while Amelia was asleep, and was insistent on helping them out. She'd teamed up with Meredith and picked up groceries, and warmed the house for when they got back. "The lights are on?" Amelia said as they pulled up, into the driveway. "Yeah, Maggie" he said, "Wait there" she silently agreed. She could see movement in the house and smiled slightly, she was getting to like being cared for. "Come on then" Owen said, with a smile, taking her arm. They walked slowly towards the house, "did they give me something?" she said, he held her tight as they stepped down. "I feel so drowsy"

"Yeah they did" he tapped on the door, and they waited for a moment.

Meredith opened the door, ushering them in, she was almost uncharacteristically concerned for Amelia, taking her from Owen and sitting her down on the sofa. Ellis was asleep in her carseat on the coffee table. Amelia smiled and brushed her cheek before easing back against the sofa, sighing. "Amelia…" she realised Meredith had been talking to her,

"Sorry Mer…"

"It's okay, do you want anything?" Amelia looked at her with confusion,

"A drink? A yogurt?" she heard Maggie ask her from the kitchen.

"I picked up loads of those yogurts you cleared me out of" she laughed, Amelia smirked, rolling her eyes. "I'll just get some water for now" Meredith nodded, then shouted to Maggie in the kitchen. Amelia smiled down at Ellis, who was stirring out of sleep. "Mer… can I?" Amelia said tiredly, pointing to Ellis. Meredith nodded and leaned down, picking her up and passing her over.

Mer observed her, Amelia held her against her chest, Ellis' little legs bent around the top of her bump. Ellis calmed, Amelia' hand brushing against her back. Amelia closed her eyes, and inhaled softly. "I miss Derek, Meredith, always, but especially now" she said, quietly, opening her eyes for a moment, meeting Meredith's, before closing them again.

Meredith looked up, Owen was standing in the doorway, glass of water in hand, watching, tears in his eyes. Meredith stood and moved to him as he walked further into the room. She smiled sadly at him, tears threatening to fall. "She's okay" she said, a hand on his shoulder. "Derek…" she said, a thread of pain shredding her voice. "Derek would be so…" he nodded, looking down. She squeezed his shoulder, nodding, wiping her eyes. They both glanced down at Amelia, "We'll stay for a bit, make some dinner, give her some Ellis time" Meredith said.

He chuckled, nodding. "Thanks Mer"

"Sit, turn on the TV, hold her" Meredith sniffed, pushing him down on the sofa, Amelia woke at the movement, and smiled. "Hey"

"Hey"

Owen sank back, wrapping an arm around her, turning on the TV. She leant into him. "What do'ya fancy?" He said, the light of the TV flickering in both their eyes. "Something crappy" she said, contently. "Alright, crappy it is." She fell asleep almost instantly. Owen closed his eyes too, bathing in the feeling of her warm against his side, and the deep sound of her breathing. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ellis, she made a fist against Amelia's chest and pouted her lips. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes again as he imagined their own baby. He pressed his lips against her temple, again and again. "I love you Amelia" he croaked,

"Love you" she said, her voice thick with sleep. One of her hands rubbed Ellis' back in soothing circles. The other grasped his hand, her hold weakened as sleep took her again, a small smile gracing both their faces.

TBC.

Reviews Welcome xx


	10. Chapter 10: You ate my food?

"Amelia! Is that my food!? You ate my food" he squealed, looking down at his tray in front of her, then at hers, with a discarded a tub of yogurt and some apple slices. She looked up at him, twisting her lip "no not me…" she put her hands on her large bump. "Your kids" she smiled mischievously, shrugging her shoulders.

"Amelia…" he whined, flopping down into his seat. He picked up a piece of apple and frowned. "I'm sorry, I was just really not feeling the yogurt today and yours just looked so good" she sounded like she might cry. "It's okay… just get something better next time" he said, taking a bite of the apple.

"They want what ever you want…" she argued.

"Well then, just get what I get and it won't end up this way" he said, tapping her on the nose with a slice of apple. "I thought you loved yogurt?" He said, confused, as he open the container. He sank in his chair. It was Empty. "Amelia" he whined.

She rose from her chair, being exaggeratedly awkward. "Sorry" she said, backing away, animatedly patting her stomach.

"That's it, walk away…do it" he said smiling, watching her go. She smiled over her shoulder before moving out of sight.

Owen laughed at the trays, before getting up and grabbing a yogurt to go.

—

They sat together on the sofa that evening, takeout scattered on the coffee table in front of them. Amelia was telling him about her surgery, slumped back against the sofa, her food balanced on her bump. She fell quiet and then both gazed at the TV.

Owen had a tray of food in his hand, he stopped eating for a moment, distracted by the drama. He felt his plate move, and looked down to find Amelia fishing through it.

"Hey…" he snapped, lifting it away from her.

"Owen"

"Nah, you have your own"

"Please… I just want to taste it" he looked at hers, still perched on her bump. He swiftly swapped them, standing up, smiling. "Hey… give that back!.. I'm not gonna fight you Owen" she watched as he backed away, taking a bite of her food. He closed his eyes in fake bliss. "Owen… if you walk out that door I'm never taking you back" she said, trying to remain serious.

"Mmmn just so good" he said, a mouthful of her food.

"Owen" she moaned. He stopped at the kitchen door, then jovially stuck a leg through, before disappearing inside. She laughed, looking down at his food. She brought some to her mouth, grimacing, she decided she didn't like it. "OWEN" she shouted.

"Yes my dear" he said playfully, poking his head round.

"Come back, I want my food"

"Oh well I though you'd never take me back…" he strolled slowly back in. She held his food out and reached for hers. He relented, falling heavily back on the sofa. "Yeah well, desperate times" she said, as she tucked back into her food. "Plus your food is disgusting" she wrinkled her nose at the memory. He chuckled knowingly, "just how I like it".

TBC.

Reviews Welcome x


	11. Chapter 11: Family of Four

She felt like they'd been waiting for hours. She was hungry and she needed to pee. "Owen, how much longer!?" she whined.

"Amelia, I just went up to reception, it'll be another five minutes." she sighed, leaning back as far as she could, trying to relieve the pressure her bump was putting on her full bladder. She ran her hands either side and pulled up.

Owen was staring at her again. She met his eyes, "Owen… stop that"

"I'm sorry I can't help it. You're so irresistible! I love you pregnant." She rolled her eyes, looking down the hall. "Hey do you want one?" Owen said, holding a packed of polo's towards her. She shook her head, sighing, thinking about what she really wanted to eat. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Owen vigorously crunching down on his polo.

She watched him with utter disgust, but he was oblivious, looking down at a magazine. "Eww… Don't do that" She said. He looked to her, "What" he said, continuing to crunch. "That" she said, pointing at his mouth. He did it for a second longer and then opened his mouth to show her it was gone.

She let her head fall back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Amelia" Arizona's voice pulled her back. "Sorry for the wait"

"That's okay" She said, Owen helping her up.

—

"Everything looks perfect" Arizona said, pressing the transducer firmly against Amelia stomach. Arizona looked at the screen, and her smiled faltered suddenly. Amelia's hand immediately flew up to her eyes, pressing them shut.

"What's wrong?" Owen, panicked.

"Wait" Arizona said. Amelia could feel the transducer moving rapidly about her stomach. she felt tears begin to burn in her eyes. Her chest became tight. 'This can't be happening again' she thought. She tried to focus on her breathing.

"Oh my god" she heard Owen say.

"I don't know how we missed this" Arizona said. She noticed Amelia, hyperventilating. "Amelia look"

Owen stood up, looking down at her. "Amelia… look at the screen"

"I can't… my eyes are covered" her voice quivered, she could still feel the transducer moving around. "Just tell me… tell me whats wrong"

"Amelia…Amelia we … we're having twins."

She stopped breathing, her hands slowly falling away. She looked into his eyes, "Are you serious?" she said. She looked to Arizona, who nodded and looked back at the screen, "Look" Arizona moved the screen to face Amelia directly.

Amelia sat up as much as she was able, getting as close as she could, and there they were. Two babies, as clear as anything. "Oh my god" she said, tears falling readily from her eyes. Owen kissed them away, she turned and kissed him strongly. He laughed, crying too.

"Congratulations, Family of four" Arizona said, smiling brightly at them,

TBC

Reviews Welcome x


	12. Chapter 12: We're all okay

He needed to get home. He needed to get home. He just wanted to go home. He stood in the ER, his eyes frequenting his watch, he had twenty minutes. He'd had the worst shift. His last three patients had came from a car wreck, two had been as good as gone when they arrived and the third was pregnant… _was_ pregnant. He just had to get home to Amelia.

He had a tension headache building around his forehead. He lent heavily against the reception desk, roughly brushing his face.

"Hey, go home Owen" He looked up. April stood opposite him, in front of the desk. He ran his hand through his hair, looking around the ER, it was reasonably quiet, some of the team for the next shift were moving in. "Are you sure… I… I can stay"

"Go home Owen… Go home to your wife" she said kindly, tilting her head to the side. She'd seen what the day had thrown at him… he was done for the day.

–

He fumbled at their front door, too eager to get in. As expected all the lights were off. He began to strip his clothes as soon as he got in. He walked quietly into the bedroom, listening to the quiet sound of Amelia breathing. He slipped into a trance standing there, one arm wrapped around himself, the other pressed against his mouth.

He thought back to the empty sound of the women's sonogram, void of a heartbeat other than her own. He shook it off, turning off into the bathroom for a shower. But the memory couldn't be shook, he found himself frozen again in the shower, the image, the sound, pulsing through his mind, tears rolling.

–

Amelia woke, disturbed by something. She squeezed her eyes closed briefly, trying to gain some clarity. She heard the shower being shut off… and something else. Crying…Owen crying. She heaved herself up to sitting. He opened the door, the light of the bathroom illuminating her in a beam. "Owen…" she made him jump.

"Amel… I… Did I wake you?… I'm sorry" he stuttered.

"O… what's wrong?" she said, easing herself into a more comfortable position. He drooped his head, moving to her. He sat down, and kissed her, inhaling her smell.

"Owen tell me… you're scaring me" she pulled away, holding onto his arm and caressing his face.

"I had a two patients die…"

"Oh" she said, pursing her lips.

"And… another…. A women…. She lost her baby" he said, crying, his hands finding her bump. She watched him, he laid down in her lap, pressing his forehead against her. "We're okay Owen" she said, her voice came out raspy, heavy with emotion. She felt him nod, he pushed up her shirt and ran his hands over the bare skin. "They did a scan… and there… there was nothing… Amelia" he cried harder. She ran a hand through his hair.

She felt their a baby move and quickly moved Owens hand there, pressing down. He inhaled sharply, smiling through his sobs. She saw the light in his eyes, and had an Idea. "Owen let me up"

"Where are you going?" he said, looking up at her desperately.

"Just help me up, I'll be right back" he nodded and sat up, helping her rise. She padded out of the room, into the living room.

She returned a moment later, hiding something behind her back. She sat back into bed and then passed Owen his stethoscope. He looked down at it apprehensively. "Okay, give me…" she said, as she settled back into bed. "Turn off the bathroom light and come and get into bed" she said softly. He nodded, immediately doing so.

As he did is, she moved the diaphragm of the stethoscope around her stomach in search for the one of the babies backs. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply. The bed dipped beside her and Owen's warm body moved against her. "Okay, press this down" she said serenely. Once he had, she placed the ear-tips in his ears, and he gasped. He relaxed immediately, all the tension left his body. His face was lit pale white by the moon, she could see his soft smile, his eyes were closed.

He smiled wider and opened his eyes, meeting hers before looking down at her bump again. He sat up eagerly and moved the stethoscope, pressing on her stomach, feeling for the back of their other baby. "Not too hard" she said, tenderly brushing his thigh with her hand. He found the other heartbeat and laughed. She beamed warmly at him, tears welling in her eyes, she sniffed.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm okay now…" he said, worry gripping him.

"I know… It's… When you're sad, I'm sad… and then we're all sad…" she laughed gently. He smiled, love radiating. "I'm happy… " he looked down at where his hand held the chest piece, losing the sound slightly as he felt their baby move. "So happy" he said, tearfully.

"Then I am too.." she said, reaching for him. He took off the stethoscope, lowering it onto the floor on her side. "Swap sides with me?" she asked,

"Why?"

"Because I have to lie on my left but I want to face you" She said, brushing her thumbs gently over his eyelids. He sighed blissfully. "Sounds good to me." He climbed over her as she shuffled across. They spent some time rearranging the many pillows before there were finally still. Owen exhaled, basking in the feeling of his wife's arms around him, and they babies nudging delicately against his stomach. Amelia drifted off quickly, her breathing was deep and even.

"We're all okay…" he whispered, his fingers twitching, tickling Amelia's sides. She shifted a little, holding him tighter.

TBC.

Reviews very welcome.


	13. Chapter 13: Hiccups

Amelia didn't manage a full day at work. She'd been feeling easily fatigued and wasn't as sharp as she'd liked. She called it a day after six hours. Her Maternity cover was shadowing her up until her leave, and she trusted leaving her with Edwards. Owen had dropped her home in his break, staying for lunch before returning to work.

He left her sitting in the living room. She huffed, looking around. The place was a mess. They'd been moving stuff around, reorganizing the layout in response to the news of their impending twins. Owen had flipped their bed onto the side and moved it almost against the wall that morning, as a reminder to carry on after work. He'd made the place more of a mess before he left, attempting to make it more comfortable for her, getting her pillows and blankets for the sofa.

She pulled the blanket around herself and sank down onto her side, letting out a long breath. She closed her eyes, intent on resting, if not sleeping. The babies we both active, not painfully so, but enough to prevent her napping properly. She reached for her phone, to check the time before setting an alarm, groaning when the screen remained black. Pushing herself up, she tugged the blanket around herself and shamelessly waddled into the bedroom.

"Shit" she muttered, the bed frame was turned on its side against the wall where her charger was plugged in. She surveyed it, deciding the best approach. She walked to one end and pulled the bed away from the wall with both arms, it made a shushing sound against the rug as it open up like a door. Pulling it out as far as she felt was required, she squeezed in behind it. She bent at the hips, reaching down for her charger. She pulled on the plug but it took more force than anticipated and she fell forward onto her hands and knees. "Shit, shit" she mumbled, she'd never get used to what the weight of two babies did to her center of gravity.

She pushed herself onto the balls of her feet, but the push was seemingly too forceful. She fell onto her bum, and before she could put her hands out, onto her back. "DAMN IT" she yelled.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" she moaned. She reached up, sliding her hands over the wall and the bed, but there was nothing to grip onto. The mattress and the wall had no grip.

She fidgeted her legs in a vain attempt to find some way of getting up, but she had no chance. The space was too narrow to roll over enough to get her knees under her, and there was no way she was able to sit up without something or someone to pull on. She was stuck. She huffed loudly, then groaned again in sheer frustration.

One of the babies made itself known then as if to remind her to keep her cool. She exhaled calmly, puffing out her cheeks.

"Right… well, I guess this is us now… until Owen gets home… Boy will he find this hilarious". She caressed her stomach, feeling them becoming more active after their little shake around. She let out a short puff of air as she felt a sharp kick, low in her pelvis. "Please babies, give me a break, this already isn't fun for me" they began to calm a little. "Why did I have to leave my phone in there…" she said, one of the babies rolled slightly and she pressed her hand there. "As if I didn't know this would happen."

She shuffled as far onto her side as the space allowed. "Damn, this is uncomfortable" she curled her hand under her face.

She thought back to how comfortable she was on the sofa and thought she might cry. Looking over to the floor just beside the bed she saw Owens pillow. Reaching up above her head, it was just within grasp. She soaked up his smell and it calmed her, and seemingly their babies, at once.

"Well at least I've got some time to get over the embarrassment of this…" she said sighing. "You know, who will I talk to after you've been born, when I'm on my own?" she felt a little nudge against her hand. She felt another identical one a moment later, and then again, she laughed. "Who's got hiccups?" she said, lifting up her top and watching her stomach jolt every couple of seconds, she chuckled. Her eyelids slowly became heavy, "mmmnn sleep… take me" she said, smiling softly.

–

She woke up to the sound of the door closing. She was drowsy from sleep at first so forgot where she was. Owen calling her name became more crisp as her head cleared. "AMELIA?" he sounded panicked.

She groaned, "O".

"Amelia? Where are you?"

"Owen" she spoke louder, "Owen… I'm in the bedroom"

"Where?" she could hear him clearly now as he entered the room. He found her before she could answer. "Amelia… what happened, why are you down there?" he asked, pulling the bed further away from the wall. "I'm stuck" she said sleepily. "How?"

"I was getting my phone charger and I lost my balance"

"You fell!?" he exclaimed, crouching beside her, looking her over, he ran his hand over her exposed abdomen.

"Hardly Owen, I fell from a crouched position… please, help me up" she said, taking hold of both his forearms. "Yeah…" he held her along the lengths of both arms, his hands on the back of her shoulders, pulling her to her feet. "I'll be dizzy" she said as they rose, "Okay, I have you."

He hugged her once she was on her feet. "How long were you there? Why didn't you call me?"

"I…" he was still holding onto her arms, she looked down "I basically went down when you left, and I left my phone, dead, in the living room"

"Oh" he laughed briefly, looking into her eyes "You're okay though? Nothing feels off?" he was examining her again, almost unable to take his eyes of her exposed bump. "Well my ass is numb, and one of the babies had hiccups, and I look and feel like I've walked through a wind tunnel… I don't think I require emergency care for any of that" she grinned at him, tugging down her top.

"You look adorable"

"Ugh… Owen, you know I hate that word" she said, slowly and unsteadily waddling out into the living room, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

He followed her out, "No you don't like 'Cute'"

She shook her head, dropping, exasperatedly onto the sofa, sighing at the way it embraced her. He stood at the end of the sofa beaming at her. "Are you going to stand there smirking at me all evening or are you going to get your poor, starved, pregnant wife some food?" she mirrored his smile. He laughed, moving to her and lowering onto one knee "Yes my lady, what can I get you my beautiful queen?" he joked, putting on an English accent.

"That's much more like it" She giggled at him, as he held and kissed her hand

TBC xxx

Feedback always welcome x


End file.
